


Pollen

by Thirstavos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex Pollen, Virrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirstavos/pseuds/Thirstavos
Summary: I started this awhile back and decided to finally finish it. Just a little one-shot that I might expand upon later.Viren finds an unusual plant while venturing into Xadia, and takes it back to Katolis with him. Unfortunately for him, the pollen of this plant acts as an aphrodisiac and Viren has to find a quiet place to release himself. But lady luck is never on Viren's side.
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Pollen

It was the oddest looking plant Viren had ever seen, so, naturally, he wanted to dissect it. Against Harrow’s wishes, he had brought the Xadian vegetation home with them. Though he loved and respected his king, Harrow was a man of action, but Viren? Viren was a man of science and magic. There was no chance in hell that he would pass up the opportunity to examine such an unusual specimen. 

Viren delicately pulled the plant out of his satchel and set it down on his desk, eyeing it hungrily. His fingers wiggled with anticipation and he tried to pry open the large bud that reminded him of a venus flytrap, but without any sign of teeth. The mouth refused to come open.

Fine. There was more than one way to look inside. 

Knife in hand, Viren drove the blade into the seam of the bud and was assaulted by a wave of white fluff. He coughed and waved away the pollen. 

Almost immediately, Viren felt ill. His stomach turned and his throat began to burn. He cursed himself for being so reckless. How many times had he warned Claudia to wear masks when dealing with any sort of untested ingredients for her dark magic? He would have to start following his own advice. 

Viren pushed the plant away, deciding to call it an evening, and continue this dissection tomorrow once the pollen had worked its way out of his system. 

Still feeling the effects, Viren stumbled up the stairs, towards his bedroom. It was getting harder to focus. That flipping in his stomach was becoming more persistent and began to feel a lot less like nausea, like he had originally thought it was, and more like…

Arousal. 

Sweat started to bead along his forehead. He needed to get to his room before the aphrodisiac’s effects became too powerful to ignore. Just a few more halls to get through and he would be safe to ride out the pollen’s sensual poison. 

Viren was never a lucky man, though, and his fortune had not decided to change tonight.

“Lord Viren? Are you alright?” 

He cringed, putting a hand on the wall and leaning against his staff for support. His breaths were coming out in gasps now and his dick was trembling inside his pants, begging for attention. 

Without turning to look, Viren replied, “I am fine, Prince Callum. Please, be on your way.”

The boy leaned forward, getting a better look at Viren’s flushed face. He frowned and said, “You don’t look so well. I’m going to go find Soren or Claudia.”

“No!” Viren cried, alarmed, but the boy was already running down the hall, seeking help.

Viren forced himself forward, desperate to reach his room before one of his children found him this way. He grunted. His dick was painfully hard now— impossible to ignore. Without even thinking, he dashed into the nearest room and slammed the door shut behind him. He leaned against the door and let out a relieved sigh.

That relief was sort lived, when he heard yet another person speak his name. Viren’s eyes widened and he looked up at Harrow, who was standing next to Pip’s birdcage. 

“Harrow,” he gasped, sweat trailing down his brow. He squeezed his legs together in an attempt to hide the bulge in his pants, but the pressure only increased his arousal and a moan burst from his mouth.

“Viren?”

Unable to take it any longer, he started to rub his thighs together, squeezing his dick as tightly as he could between them. He bit his lip, groaning with pleasure. Now that he had started, it was too late for Viren to stop. His hands went to his chest, pressing down on his hardened nipples through his clothes.

“What is the meaning of this, Viren?” Harrow demanded.

Viren opened his mouth to reply, but a shiver wracked his body and his dick throbbed, reminding him that it wanted more.

“Forgive me, Harrow,” he said weakly, as his hand went under his robes and into his pants. Even the slight brush of his fingers was intoxicating. The back of his head pressed against the door and he let out a loud moan as he played with his tip.

Viren heard Harrow approach, and looked down at his king, face hot with embarrassment, but there was nothing he could do to fight this. Harrow looked angry. His eyes were narrowed into slits and his lips were pursed together tightly. Yes, Viren knew that look. He was furious.

And absolutely irresistible.

Before he could stop himself, Viren pulled his hand free from his pants, fingers slick with precum. He grabbed Harrow’s face and forced his lips against his king’s. Harrow’s mouth opened in a silent gasp and Viren used the opportunity to force his tongue down his throat. 

He had wanted this. For longer than Viren cared to admit. He was no fool, though. Harrow would never love him in the same way, but love was irrelevant tonight. He could blame his actions on the Xadian plant and Harrow would be none the wiser to Viren’s true desires.

His king shoved him against the door, staring incredulously at Viren. 

“Harrow,” he pleaded, wiping the string of drool that hung off his lip. “Please.” His voice cracked. He was desperate. “I need you to fuck me.”

Harrow backed away from him, eyeing him suspiciously. 

Viren unclasped his belt and it fell helplessly to the floor. He stripped from his robes next, exposing his bare chest and hard nipples. 

His king held up a hand and ordered, “Stop.”

But Viren kept going, kicking off his boots. His cock was visibly throbbing in his pants now and Viren noticed Harrow’s eyes widen with shock. He untied his pants and let them fall to his ankles. Viren stepped out of them, unashamed.

“Please, Harrow,” Viren tried again. Every inch of his body was burning— desperate to be touched. “It’s not me. That plant.” He was gasping now, unable to breathe through the waves of desire wracking his body. “I took— nggh— took it.”

Viren didn’t know what he found more surprising: that Harrow had yet to throw him out or that his king took a step closer. He temporarily grew clearheaded enough to feel self-conscious about standing naked before Harrow. How was he going to apologize for this tomorrow? Sure, he could blame the Xadian plant all he wanted, but neither one would be able to forget this moment, nor pretend Viren had never kissed his king without consent. 

“Viren,” Harrow sighed, shaking his head with disappointment. “This is exactly why I told you not to take anything from Xadia.” There was hesitation in his eyes as they trailed down Viren’s exposed body. His stare lingered on the erect cock, as though he were determining what to do about it.

Then, to Viren’s absolute shock, Harrow went down on his knees. 

“Harrow? What are you—”

Viren had to bite his lip to stop the loud moan that was building in his throat, as Harrow’s tongue trailed along the rigid spine of his dick. He pressed his back against the door and his hand gripped onto the top of Harrow’s head. 

Precum was leaking out of his head so Harrow licked it up then let Viren slide into his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned. “Fuck, Harrow. It feels so good.” Viren’s other hand went to Harrow’s head and he began to push and pull, encouraging his king to continue. 

Harrow’s fingers tightened around Viren’s thighs when Viren thrust his hips forward in excitement. He held Harrow’s head in place, forcing his member deeper down the royal’s throat.  
Viren shuddered as Harrow futilely tried to swallow. The way Harrow’s throat constricted around his cock was sheer bliss. 

“Ah, I’m going to come,” Viren trembled.

Harrow’s lips tightened around Viren’s member, bracing himself for the load that was about to be unleashed upon him. 

Thrusting one last time, Viren gasped as he climaxed. His body went limp as his cock twitched in Harrow’s mouth. Cum dripped down his chin, splattered on the stone floor below. 

Harrow pulled away, and swallowed. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand then met Viren’s gaze. 

“Harrow,” he panted, covering his eyes with his forearm. His face was growing red from the sight of his own cum dripping off the face of the King of Katolis. “I’m so sorry.”

Without meeting Harrow’s eyes, Viren started to gather up his clothes. He would never be able to face his friend after this. What a terrible mistake.

“Viren.”

He flinched, and slowly looked at Harrow, who was standing once more. His face betrayed nothing. It was impossible to tell if Harrow was angry or felt as embarrassed as Viren did.  
“Where are you going?” Harrow demanded. “I did you a favor. Now come here and thank your king.”

Viren’s brows narrowed in confusion. “I don’t underst—”

“— You aren’t the only one with needs, Viren.”

His eyes widened with realization. Harrow wanted him. Or, at least, wanted to feel pleasure and had chosen him to provide it.

Viren smiled. “As you wish, my king.”


End file.
